


what i want is you

by juntokki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, broken up krisho, im just gonna tag it to be safe, non-canon, some infidelity (?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juntokki/pseuds/juntokki
Summary: Junmyeon thought that he and Yifan is gonna be together happily ever after. Then come things he didn't expect and a Park Chanyeol happens.





	what i want is you

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea for the summary orz sorry! I've actually have posted this once and deleted it on a different account. So here i am reposting this cos i suddenly have the motivation to actually finish it. This work actually have been sitting in my wip since 2016....so.....yeah. English is not my first language so do point out any mistake if there's any :D
> 
> ((the title is so unoriginal i know lol im listening to what i want for christmas in May so ha...ha... yep...(ヾ;￣▽￣)ヾ ))

The sun shone brightly right into Yifan’s eyes as he heave breathily while lying on the floor after the intense basketball practice. He cover his eyes with the back of his palm but groan when he feel how fatigue he’s feeling right now. They’re practicing for the super important match on the upcoming weekend as it will determine the best among the best between Seoul National University and Yonsei University and Yifan can finally stop those Yonsei kids from acting cocky since they won the last year match. Yifan feel someone kick his feet lightly and look up to see Junmyeon standing by his feet with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. 

“Babe” Yifan whine.

Junmyeon automatically giggle into his hand and move to sit beside Yifan and hand him a bottle water. “You’re the best, you know that?” he takes the bottle gratefully and get up to sit and give a simple peck on Junmyeon’s pink lips. It’s always pink and Yifan love to see how it totally complimenting Junmyeon’s pale skin and he feel so proud that he’s the only one who can kiss that lips. “You’re sweating like a pig, Yifan. Don’t kiss me!” Junmyeon reprimand. Yifan pout at that and playfully lay on his boyfriend’s lap while Junmyeon squeal at the sudden action. He tries to shove Yifan away but what did he expect? Yifan is a giant compared to how tiny Junmyeon is. “You hurt my pride, babe. I won’t move until you kiss me” Yifan say childishly while trying to get comfortable in his tiny boyfriend’ lap. 

“Yifan, move.” Junmyeon look nervously between his boyfriend and his boyfriend teammates that are still hanging out nearby. Junmyeon can see how Jaebum and Wonho have been shooting them some knowing look in their direction.  
“No.”

“Please?”

“Still no.”

“Okay, fine!” Junmyeon huff and bend down to give a quick peck on Yifan’s llps but yelp when Yifan hold him still and keep on kissing him while nibbling on Junmyeon’s lower lips. He finally releases Junmyeon when they’re out of breath. Junmyeon’s face turn into a pretty shade of pink and shove Yifan away from his lap. Yifan get up while laughing at his cute boyfriend antics. There’s some distinct voice at the background saying ‘get a room!’ and Yifan is pretty sure it’s Henry but give no damn about it. “We’ve been going out for almost 2 years, babe. What are you getting embarrassed of?” Yifan grin playfully at Junmyeon. “I know but please, no PDA Yifan! There might be some kids around here on their school tour. What if they see us kissing in public?” Junmyeon huff out while puffing his cheeks.

Yifan resist the urge to squish his boyfriend cheeks. “Fine then, my dear bunny. But you need to totally give me some reward when we’re alone, okay?” Yifan smirk sexily to Junmyeon. Junmyeon can only pout at that and mutter a ‘fine’ when Yifan suddenly squish his face in his big palm. He yelps and start to slap Yifan’s arm away. Yifan laugh loudly at that. He really is the luckiest man on earth, he thinks

 

\--

 

It’s Friday and that means they need to totally focus on their last practice before the real match that will be held tomorrow at SNU’s court. Yifan as the captain of the team, watch his teammates that he had paired up earlier, dribbling the ball around the court. He can totally see them holding the trophy by the progress that they had been making for the past 2 months. He is sure as hell that they’re going to win it.

Before the practice end, he gathers his teammates together in a circle while giving out some encouraging speech for their match tomorrow. “We will totally win this game and finally wipe those stupid smirks off the Yonsei’s brats’ faces tomorrow!”  
“Hell yes!” Wonho cheer and the others start to join in. Yifan smile at that and put his hand out for their cheer “Seoul Eagles, let’s go!”

 

\--

 

The day has finally come. And what do you expect? Well, of course SNU Eagles win! After the last shoot Yifan made, come the deafening scream as the announcer announce that Seoul Eagles win by 62-50. Yifan run towards the bleachers and scope his tiny boyfriend who’s sitting near the SNU’s player bleacher into a bone crushing hug. Junmyeon is being spin in the air as he laughs breathlessly, returning his boyfriend’ hug.  
“You did it, babe! Oh my god. I knew you guys would win!” Junmyeon smile while facing his tall boyfriend and kiss him on the lips. Yifan smile into the kiss before being pull away by his teammates for a group hug and some of them ruffle Yifan’s hair but Yifan pay no heed in it as they celebrate their winning. 

 

\--

 

That night, Jaebum suggests them to go and celebrate their winning in the pub nearby. With a big smile, Junmyeon wave Yifan off and said to have fun.  
Of course. Yifan is totally having too much fun at the moment as he is now drunk and intoxicated as hell and currently pressing a girl on her back against the wall near the toilet. They make out heavily while Yifan’s hands start to wander around the girl’s curve. He distinctly remember her name as she had introduced herself earlier as Jieun before she pulled him to the dance floor and grind her ass to Yifan’s crotch. Henry keeps on shooting a knowing look in his way while Wonho frown in disapproval. He won’t do anything stupid because he know he have Junmyeon. Before he realizes it, he already had too much alcohol in his system to even think properly. As Yifan’s hand try to lift up her short tight-fitting dress, she hold his hand and smirk “Let’s go to my place, hmm?” her lips still ghosting over Yifan’s and Yifan caught it and nibble on her lower lips, while trying to shove his tongue inside her mouth. He succeeds and after a few minutes shoving his tongue down her throat, he pulls away and grin. “Let’s go and get the real party started”

 

\--

 

Morning comes faster than usual and Yifan feels like his head is torn into two. He can’t seem to remember anything from last night other than the fact that he won the basketball match and that his teammates decided to celebrate their winning at the pub. He then feel something tugging his lower body and realize that he have his dick in someone else and not Junmyeon. Holy shit, Yifan is so fucked up. 

He gets up and try to remove himself from the girl gently but to his dismay, she stirs up and become fully awake when she sees a naked Yifan beside her.

“Uhm… I know this pretty much sounds like a total asshole but I’m really sorry about last night. I was drunk.” Yifan sigh and continue “and can you please don’t tell anyone about…this..? I have a boyfriend that I love so much.” Yifan plead and try to muffle his groan when his head start to throb.

Jieun give him a slight smile and answer “Okay.”

Before Yifan gets out from her place, deeming he look presentable enough, he had not notice the way her face fall and her SNU student ID card dangling at the keys rack.

 

\--

 

“You look like shit, Yifan” is the first thing Zitao, Yifan’s housemate says when he opens the door only to greet a dead looking Yifan.

“Shut up, Zitao. You’re too loud ugh” Yifan groan and push Zitao away and walk into his room. He can totally hear Zitao laugh at him. He gains happiness while watching Yifan struggles. That little shit. But he could really care less about that right now and plop himself onto his bed.

Yifan feels like he only sleeps for like 5 minutes when he is being awakened by a gentle shake. He squint his eyes and see it’s his boyfriend. “Junmyeon…” Yifan groan while spreading his arms to hug his boyfriend.  
Junmyeon break into a grin and walk towards his boyfriend waiting arms. He hums softly when Yifan cuddle against his chest. “Did you take your aspirin?” 

“I did this morning.” Yifan nuzzle his nose at the crook of Junmyeon’s neck. “I miss you so much, babe”

Junmyeon laugh at that and rub a comforting circle around Yifan’s back “But you met me yesterday” he point out.

“Dun care…I still miss you, Myeonnie” Yifan answer sleepily and continue to sleep with his boyfriend arms around him.

 

[2 months later]

Yifan was in the middle of coaxing Junmyeon for another round of sex when the message suddenly come in but Yifan was too horny to even think about it and decided to seduce Junmyeon into having another round with him. Let’s just say Junmyeon can’t say no to a seductive Yifan and Yifan succeed in having four round of mind-blowing sex with Junmyeon. Life is good. 

On the next day, Yifan finally check his phone after properly after he got home around 6 PM. He clicks on the message from the unknown number and read it. Yifan is doomed. He feels like the whole world is crushing on him. Not believing his eyes, he read the message repeatedly until he can finally process the whole situation.

 

< hi yifan, it’s me jieun. i know this is too sudden but i think im pregnant with your baby. can we meet up and talk? >

 

\--

 

A week passed by and Yifan getting anxious. He can’t think straight and he is freaking out. He doesn’t know how to tell about Jieun to his boyfriend but he is sure as hell that he won’t be neglecting the baby. It was his fault and he need to be responsible of it as his mum had always taught him. “A real gentleman would be responsible by all of his action. Always remember that, Yifan.”

Yifan ruffle his hair in distress. Junmyeon probably notice it by now on how stressed Yifan currently is but said nothing about it. He instead, tries to cheer Yifan up and attempt to make Yifan smile which Yifan really grateful because why on earth did he deserve someone as perfect as Junmyeon. He’s an angel in disguise. Really. 

He groans again. He loves Junmyeon. He really does. He never felt something like this when he was in a relationship with the others he had in the past. Heck, he even has some thought about proposing to Junmyeon once they graduate in 9 months’ time. Yifan then finally decided that he won’t be keeping any secret from Junmyeon. They had promised each other about that when they start out their relationship because Yifan is a jealous bastard.

Yifan can totally remember that one time that he was jealous over Junmyeon’s relationship with his group of friends. Baekhyun and Jongdae always cling to Junmyeon and they always give him a dirty look whenever he is in a 20-meter radius from Junmyeon. He suffers so much while trying to court Junmyeon but everything was worth it. Baekhyun and Jongdae have finally warmed up with him and Kyungsoo, another friend of Junmyeon, is actually nice enough when nobody get in his way.  
He finally decides to text Junmyeon for a meet up at the park near Junmyeon’s apartment. He mentally and physically prepare for anything that might happen and nervously gulp at the thought. “Here we go…” Yifan mutter and pick up his coat and keys and walk out from his apartment.

 

\--

 

When Yifan said he mentally and physically prepare for anything that might happen, he totally not expecting THIS. Junmyeon was quiet when Yifan finish. He just stares soullessly into Yifan’s eyes.

“…..Junmyeon?” Yifan ask “Please, talk to me babe” Yifan plead

“What do you want me to say, Yifan?” Junmyeon ask and Yifan flinch at how cold his boyfriend tone is. He totally doesn’t like how Junmyeon call his name coldly.

“I seriously don’t know, babe…..but I’m keeping the baby. It is mine after all.” Yifan said while trying to hold his boyfriend’s hand.

Junmyeon flinch and move his hand away from Yifan and stand up. Yifan quickly look up to his boyfriend that currently has a face that Yifan can’t really fathom.

“I…I don’t know, Yifan. Give me some time to process this situation.” Junmyeon turn around to walk back to his apartment but he feels Yifan’s hand pulling his wrist back.

“Please. Yifan.” Junmyeon says between his gritted teeth, trying to hold back his tears. When Yifan finally let go of his wrist before giving a light squeeze, he turn around and run to his apartment without even looking back to Yifan.

 

\--

 

Junmyeon can’t hold his tears anymore when he’s inside the elevator. He’s grateful there’s nobody else in it and cry his eyes out. He replays everything that Yifan have said earlier in his mind. He really can’t believe it. Why would Yifan do that to him? He gets out from the elevator when it finally reaches his floor and quickly opens his door and toes off his shoes and the muffler. He dives into his couch and continue to cry his little heart out.

He didn’t realize he cried till he was fast asleep. Junmyeon can totally imagine how puffy and red his eyes are and go to the bathroom. He took a shower and avoids looking at himself on the mirror. He come out after toweling his body and picks the closest shirt and a pair of boxer from his drawer without paying no mind about it. He wears the shirt and he feel the neck of the shirt fall down his shoulder. Just then he realizes he’s wearing Yifan’s shirt that he purposely left there as he always come for a sleep over. Junmyeon then lay on his bed in a fetal position while trying to stay calm. But as he snuggle deeper into Yifan’s oversized tee, he found himself crying as he suddenly craving for his boyfriend touches.

 

\--

 

Junmyeon successfully avoid bumping into Yifan for the whole week. Mainly because their building is far from each other as Junmyeon is a med student while Yifan is majoring in arts. Junmyeon is walking to his next class when he notices a call come in. He sighs as he read the caller id. Yifan had been bugging him and Junmyeon try his best in not answering any of his call. To be honest, he doesn’t know what to say to Yifan. He loves Yifan so much but thinking back on what he did was unforgivable. How can one have sex with other people when they’re in a serious relationship with someone? Junmyeon reach his class and go straight to his seat with Baekhyun and Kyungsoo.

“Where’s Jongdae?” Junmyeon ask Luhan when he finally takes his seat.

“Dun know… Probably busy drooling over Minseok’s ass and forgot about the class” Baekhyun mutter while still fondling with his phone. He has been playing Superstar SMTown for god knows how long. “Oh shit! Go bother Soo instead Junmyeonie. I need to get 3 stars” Baekhyun curse and poke his tongue out in concentration. Junmyeon lean towards Baekhyun’s phone screen. Oh, it’s the hard level. Junmyeon had tried to play the hard level once and failed miserably. He solemnly swears he will never play that evil game anymore. ( Baekhyun snickers beside him, patting his head gently “It’s not your fault, Myeonnie but Super Junior’s Mr.Simple is really hard. Like seriously.” “I’m still not going to play that stupid game” Junmyeon puff his cheeks.)

“Hey Junmyeon, are you coming to the meeting this evening?” Kyungsoo ask him from his left. “Uhh…” Junmyeon try to think any relevant excuse to skip the club activity as he is a member of the choir club and nothing come up and he don’t want to talk to anyone about his problem and also the club room is situated at the building next to the arts faculty. There are 60% chances that he will accidentally bumped into Yifan and Junmyeon think he’s not ready for that.

“I’m not going to believe any of your lame excuses. I’m going to drag you there if I need to.” Kyungsoo roll his eyes as Junmyeon whine to him “Kyungsoo pleaseee.” Kyungsoo narrow his eyes towards Junmyeon “You’re coming with me and that’s final, Junmyeon.” With that, Junmyeon starts to pout even harder. Kyungsoo then let out an exasperated sigh “We’re going to discuss about the volunteer program with the Music Club members and you know it too well that you can’t miss out on that”

“Fine, mom”

“Shut up, brat”

 

\--

 

Junmyeon finally take his seat near the window, ignoring Jongdae and Baekhyun who are talking loudly beside him. They’re probably gossiping on something Junmyeon guess. Junmyeon then start to make himself as small as possible in his seat, in case Yifan come in to the club room to look for him.

Just then, a group of students from the Music Club come in, making quite a chaos as they were laughing loudly. Junmyeon know some of them as he shares some of his class together with them. There’s Zhang Yixing who he share Biology class with and there’s Choi Sooyoung, his lab partner for Chemistry class last semester. He shoots them a polite nod as they were taking their seat in front of Junmyeon.

Junmyeon is about to listen to Kyungsoo’s welcoming speech when someone sits in front of him and totally blocking his view. He frown at that and try to crane his neck to get a good look of Kyungsoo while Baekhyun and Jongdae who have finally noticed his situation, snickers at Junmyeon’s distress. Junmyeon then give them a finger and finally give up and lay his head in his arms while trying to think how to not to kill both of his best friends.

Kyungsoo finally ask the Music Club members to individually introduce themselves at the front and when Junmyeon is about to doze off, he is jolted up when he hear a deep voice, introducing himself. He lifts his head and see a tall boy who smile widely to every people in the room.

“I am Park Chanyeol and I play guitar, drum and some piano pieces. I’m majoring in music.” He smile sheepishly before continue “I think that’s it..? Hope we will get along well!” 

Junmyeon widen his eyes and quickly dismissed his thought. No, this kid does not remind him anything related to a certain Wu Yifan who he is currently trying to avoid from. And no, Kim Junmyeon totally did not feel anything when the tall kid shoots him a bright grin in his direction. Oh well.

 

\--

 

On the next club meeting, Junmyeon try his hardest to not team up with Park Chanyeol but he think the heavens are all against him when they decided to pick a draw and he got pushed into Chanyeol’s direction by Yixing who was crooning his neck to have a look at Junmyeon’s paper

“Look like we’re a team, Junmyeon. This is nice!” Yixing smile widely while slinging his arms around Junmyeon and Chanyeol.

“Aha…” Junmyeon reply weakly. The meeting run smoothly with Junmyeon trying to avoid all eye contact with Chanyeol, leaving the taller male wondering if something is wrong.

 

\--

 

Yifan think he’s going to be crazy. It’s have been two weeks after he told Junmyeon about the news. Junmyeon haven’t been answering neither his calls nor his text. Yifan groan loudly when he feels his head start to throb. He has 2 more classes after this and 3 assignments to be completed by this week and he really can’t think straight right now. All he can think of is Junmyeon, Junmyeon and only Junmyeon. He missed his little boyfriend so much.

Yifan have no idea where his foot take him and before he know it, he is now wandering inside of the Music faculty, knowing all too well that Junmyeon probably have his weekly meeting with his Choir Club members around this time. 

After 30 minutes hanging around the corridor near the Choir Club room, he finally about to give up and go to his class that’s going to start in about 10 minutes. He was about to leave when he sees a familiar silhouette, walking briskly to leave the building and without thinking much, he quickly grab the smaller man’s wrist and pull him into a hug. He feels the smaller man in his grip tense for a while and struggles to push him away. When Yifan finally pulled away, Junmyeon trying to break into a run but Yifan is much faster than him, grip his wrist again.

“Junmyeon.” Yifan says pleadingly “Look at me please, babe.”

Slowly Junmyeon lift his head to face Yifan while smiling awkwardly 

“…..Hi Yifan”

“Is that all you got to say, Junmyeon? Where have you been? Look babe, I know I’m at fault but can you please give me one last chance?” Yifan look straight into Junmyeon’s eyes.

Junmyeon squirm in his place while trying to wiggle his wrist out of Yifan’s tight grip. He sighs when when Yifan didn’t even budge. Demanding for his answer.

“I seriously don’t know, Yifan. What do you want me to say when my boyfriend for almost 2 years suddenly told me he impregnated other women when he was shitfaced and can’t control his own dick?” Junmyeon say as he tries his best to swallow down his tears before continue “I told you to have fun, celebrate your victory. Not to defile some girl.”

Yifan is silent after that. He was too shock because Kim Junmyeon never cursed no matter how angry he is.

Junmyeon purse his lips “I think this is not going to work out anymore, Yifan. I’m sorry, I need to go.” Junmyeon turn around but Yifan grab his wrist once again and pull him.

“Please, Junmyeon. I love you and I know you do too. Please don’t do this to me. To us.” Yifan plead more

That did it. Tears starts to stream down Junmyeon's cheeks before he even knows it. "DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT US WHEN YOU WERE HAVING SEX THAT NIGHT? DID YOU THINK ABOUT WHAT WOULD I FEEL IF I KNOW THAT? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY THAT TO ME"

Junmyeon heave heavily and try to twist his hand out of Yifan's grip. "Let. Me. Go. Wu Yifan." Junmyeon growl lowly

Suddenly there's a tall body in front of him, standing in between of him and Yifan, talking in a low voice “Let him go.” Yifan was too shock with the newcomer and loosen his grip on Junmyeon’s wrist. The tall guy quickly pulls Junmyeon and make a run for it before Yifan gain his consciousness. They run to the rooftop and plop to the roof while trying to breathe properly.

Junmyeon look up to his savior while biting his lips. “Thank you, Chanyeol….”

“Nah. It’s okay. Is your wrist alright? His grip looked quite hard tho?” Chanyeol ask while examining Junmyeon’s wrist. Junmyeon wince when Chanyeol lightly touch his wrist. “I’m okay, Chanyeol. Thank you again.” Junmyeon smile at him.  
“If you don’t mind me asking, who is he?” Chanyeol hesitantly ask Junmyeon

“He’s….uhm” Junmyeon stutter.

“It’s okay, if you don’t want to tell me. I didn’t mean to pry-“ Chanyeol said but Junmyeon cut him

“No, it’s okay. I mean you save me from him anyway.” Junmyeon smile lightly to Chanyeol before continue.

“He’s my boyfriend. I mean ex-boyfriend…I guess… I broke up with him” Junmyeon try to stop himself from having a full blown mental breakdown in front of Chanyeol.

“Oh. I’m sorry about that, Junmyeon!” Chanyeol panickly try to coax Junmyeon who looks like about to cry and pat his back awkwardly.

Junmyeon starts to sob “It’s okay. I mean, I think it’s the best for the both of us.”

“And why is that?” Chanyeol ask before he realize it and quickly add “Don’t bother to answer that, it’not my place to ask” Chanyeol said sheepishly 

Junmyeon’s mind is too jumbled up to think properly and starts to ramble everything to Chanyeol. The person who totally remind him to his now ex-boyfriend. When he finished, he feels his chest getting lighter. Realization then finally dawns to him. Oh my god. Did he just tell Chanyeol everything? 

He looks up to Chanyeol and widen his eyes. 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry! I need to go now.” Junmyeon say quickly and run towards the stairs to get away from Chanyeol.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try my best to update the next chapter asap. In the mean time, do leave some comments and kudos i really appreciate it  
> (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
